Until You
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Nick come to realize their true feelings while spending a weekend in California together for Gil and Sara's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Until You**

**Rating: Teen, folks.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Summary: Catherine and Nick come to realize their true feelings while spending a weekend in California together for Gil and Sara's wedding.**

**A/N: So... I love Cath and Nick so much, I'm writing another story for them. Squee. Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

"Grissom and Sara are getting married," Nick announced as he walked into Catherine's office, the wedding invitation in his hand. Catherine held up her own invitation without taking her eyes off of her paperwork.

"Got mine in the mail yesterday," she muttered, then signed her name quickly at the bottom of the papers she was filling out. She looked up at him and he was now sitting in front of her desk. "Are you going?"

Nick opened the invitation and read it out loud to Catherine.

"'Nick, also, it serve me a great honor if you would serve as my best man.'" Catherine smirked, opened her invitation, and read hers out loud, as well.

"'Catherine, I know we've had our differences, but you're a huge part of Gil's life... and mine, also. Be my maid of honor?'" Nick was staring at the invitation now, not completely happy, but still grateful that Sara and Gil had found happiness with each other.

"Sounds like an offer we can't refuse." He finally spoke up and looked at her, to find her smiling, but only a little. He could tell this was affecting her just as much as it was affecting him. Deciding to change the subject before things got too out of hand, he looked around the office. "I wonder if Greg and Brass got their invitations yet?"

"Probably."

They had no more time to talk, for Catherine's cell began ringing and Nick took that as his cue for silence. She already knew who it was, and without checking the caller ID or number, answered her BlackBerry.

"Congratulations," was her first word spoken. Nick watched a smile spread across her face. "Yes. I got it in the mail yesterday." Another pause. "He's with me now, actually. We were just talking about it." Their eyes met and Nick smiled a little. Catherine could tell from the excitement in Gil's voice that he was very happy. "I'll be sure to let him know. Congratulate Sara for Nick and I, and the rest of the lab."

They said their goodbyes and Catherine placed her phone on her desk, then leaned back in her chair and sighed. Nick seemed interested in the conversation, but he wasn't going to be nosy. If she wanted to tell him, she would. And she did.

"Gil is arranging for us to go to California for our fittings a week from now. He said he cleared it out with work and that we have an entire weekend off." Nick nodded. An entire weekend in California didn't seem bad at all. In fact, it was what he needed. With Catherine there to enjoy it with, it'd be even better.

--

A week later, Nick was pulling into Catherine's driveway with his black SUV. He walked up to the front door and ran the door bell. She swung open the door and smiled at him. She was wearing a white blouse and a tan, cloth like skirt that stopped just above her knees. It flowed around her knees gracefully as the spring air picked up. Her soft, strawberry blonde hair was down. Her bangs were being held back by her sunglasses that were resting on top of her head. She was beautiful.

"Let me get that for you," Nick said as he leaned down and picked up the only bag she had. They were only staying for the weekend, so one back was enough. Gil and Sara's condo wasn't far from Las Vegas, so Catherine and Nick had chose to drive there. Gil had called and informed Catherine that their hotel room was paid for in full for the entire weekend and that check-in would be at two in the afternoon.

When they left Catherine's house, it was almost ten in the morning. Catherine had her feet propped up on the dashboard and Nick had the windows rolled down as they got onto the Interstate. As much as Catherine tried to ignore it, the subject popped back into her head over and over. Grissom and Sara. Getting married. She hadn't seen it coming, though it would obviously happen sooner or later. She had never seen Gil as the type to settle down, but she knew the right person could change that for him, even if that person was Sara.

Nick could tell she was deep in thought by the silence. Catherine was always one to start up a conversation, especially on road trips, or to drives to a crime scene, but at the moment, she seemed content with staring out into the Nevada desert.

"Something on your mind," he asked, lowering the radio.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just... thinking about the wedding, that's all."

"You too?"

"I'm happy for them, I really am... it's just..."

"You weren't expecting it," he asked, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yeah. I guess so. But hey, if they're happy, then I'm happy." Nick nodded in agreement. They rode in silence for a few more seconds until she leaned forward and began messing with the radio. The first station she had changed it to was playing a slow, country song. She made a face and turned the channel instantly.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing?"

"Nicky, we are not listening to country."

"And we're not listening to Britney Spears, or anyone who sounds remotely like her, either."

"I don't listen to Britney Spears," Catherine defended herself. Nick laughed sarcastically.

"I've seen your iTunes. You can't lie to me." Nick shrugged. "We can always listen to Howard Stern," he offered. Catherine let out a loud, amused laugh and slapped him playfully on the arm and licked her lips.

"I think not."

Halfway into the trip, Nick looked over at Catherine, who had her head tilted towards him, eyes closed and mouth parted open as she slept. The radio station they had settled on was a soft rock station that played lots of acoustic and indie. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he reached over with his right hand and tucked her bangs behind her ears, revealing her beautiful, relaxed face. He knew she had some years and experience on him, but just by looking at her, she seemed to be the tiniest, most gorgeous woman he had ever set eyes on. He had always flirted with her in the past, but it meant nothing- until now. When their team began to slowly drift apart, he came into terms with his feelings, of what Catherine had really meant to him. She had always been there for him, always bringing happiness into his life when it seemed there was no one out there for him. He needed her, though he wasn't ready to admit it to himself, or her. He had a feeling that the weekend away from Vegas would help him unwind.

They made it to their hotel, which wasn't far from Sara and Gil's condo, by 2:30. Catherine was wide awake now, and jumping out of the SUV to grab her bag, but Nick refused to let her carry it. She checked them in and received the key to their one room. Just the exterior of the building, Catherine could feel the 'fancy' vibe of the place. Grissom had probably chosen one of the most expensive places for them to stay.

Her assumption had proven to be right. When she unlocked the door and pushed it back, it revealed a roomy, modern suite. Nick almost dropped their bags. It was complete with a furnished living area, a kitchen, and from the looks of it, a narrow hallway that led to the bedroom. The entire south wall was made of glass and they could easily overlook the city. The living area had two white couches, a plasma television hanging from the wall opposite of the couches, and a small bar in the back corner.

"Holy cow," Catherine muttered. "I wonder how much this set him back."

"Is this living the life or what," Nick commented as he set the bags down on the floor next to the kitchen. Catherine had closed the door behind them and set her purse down on the nearest surface. Her white flip-flops smacked against the tile floor as she walked around the living area.

After they settled down and unpacked their things, Catherine had called Gil to let him know that they had made it, and what a beautiful room he had chosen for them. After talking for a few minutes, she got off of her phone and walked into the living area, where Nick was flipping through the channels of the plasma television.

"Well... we're meeting Gil and Sara tomorrow around eleven for lunch and after, we're getting fitted," she informed him and he nodded. "He's giving us tonight to 'rest'." Nick laughed, turned off the television, and got up from the couch.

"What do we do, then?" She smirked.

"Packed your swim suit?"

--

"Cath, come on. The sun will probably set by the time we get out there," he called out, waiting near the door with a pair of black swimming trunks that hung low on his hips and a towel hanging around his neck. She rounded the corner in her black bikini top and a pair of white shorts. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her sunglasses sat on top of her head.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. Her body was perfect, amazing. She looked so tiny standing in front of him. He wanted to just sweep her up into his arms and march right into the bedroom, throw her on the bed, and kiss her senseless... but he was saving that for later, when his confidence wasn't so feeble.

Together, they walked down to the hotel's pool, where they found it completely empty. Catherine had set her things down near a table and tugged her shorts down her toned, long legs. Nick had simply thrown his towel over a chair and walked near the pool's edge. The water was warm and refreshing as he dipped his foot in to feel.

"Come on, Cath. The water feels fine," he called out to her, but she waved him off and sat down on one of the chairs. "Oh no you don't. We didn't come down here to sit in the sun. You're getting in the water," he demanded as he stomped over to where she was. She squealed as he scooped her up into his arms easily, without hesitation, and began walking towards the deep end of the pool.

"Nicholas Stokes! Put me down right now!"

"Nope. We're going swimming!" She screamed softly in his ear as he stepped up on the platform that was the pool's edge.

"Nick!" He took one step, and they were underwater. Even under the water, he held onto her and together, they reached the surface. Her legs had wrapped around his waist instinctively once she realized she couldn't reach the bottom and she slapped his arm when she caught her breath. "I can't believe you just did that."

"You were the one who suggested we go swimming," he reminded her.

After a few hours of swimming and talking by the pool, they had decided to call it a night and headed back up to their room. They had made it up to the sixth floor, where the room was, and into the hallway before Nick had wound up his towel and snapped her thigh. She gasped and turned, finding a grin on Nick's face.

"Two can play this game, Nicky." She took her own towel and snapped it at him, catching him on his arm. Her eyes grew wide as he took off for her, chasing her down the hallway, snapping his towel as he went and missing her every time. She had trouble getting their door unlocked, as she was laughing and squirming to avoid his towel snaps. He had her trapped.

"What now, Cath? Huh? Whatcha' got?" She finally managed to get the door open, through her giggle fit, and he shoved himself through the door, following her in. He slammed the door shut and turned, coming face to face with her. She was breathing heavily, still giggling. Her eyes were wide with excitement and her cheeks were flushed with color from laughing and running.

Neither of them could deny the attraction they felt.

He touched her bare hip with a shaking hand and just that touch alone sent a spark through her. She looked down at his hand, where it rested on her tanned skin, and then up into his dark, brown eyes, which were full of love. Her lips parted and her tongue came out to sweep across her bottom lip. She tilted her head slowly and that's when he spun them around and walked forward. Her back hit the door and their lips crashed in a heated kiss. The hand on her hips slid down to her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. Her arms went around his neck as he hooked his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her against the door, then stepped in between her thighs.

Her fingers were raking through his wet hair, running over his cheek, over his broad, muscular shoulders, and down his toned back. She couldn't get enough of him. Their lips parted and tongues met. She shuddered in his arms as he traced her upper lip with the tip of his tongue, then gently swept it across her own. He broke off the kiss, only to press his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Nick," she whispered. "Bedroom. Now." He moaned against her neck and tightened his grip on her thighs. She panted in his ear, kissing her way down his neck as he pushed them away from the door and began to walk down the narrow hallway toward the bedroom. Where had all of this come from? He couldn't tell you and neither could she. He kicked open the door to reveal a large master bedroom with a king sized bed. It had black, red, and white sheets, with many down pillows. The black curtains were drawn, but it wasn't a problem.

Carefully, he laid her down on the bed and she pulled him down with her, letting her hands run down his toned chest and stopping just above his swim trunks, which were becoming unbearably tight by the second. Her own bikini was barely covering her body. But before they went any further, his put his hands on either side of her head and leaned down.

"Sweetheart." She bit her lower lip and whimpered softly. She couldn't remember the last time someone had been so gentle and concerned. "Are you _sure_?" She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Yes," she whispered. He leaned down, with her hand still cupping his cheek, they kissed slowly.

--

The morning came quickly, too quick for Nick. He was propped up on his elbow, tracing a finger down Catherine's bare back as she slept. The sun was just coming up, the beginning of a new day. Her hair was in soft curls, framing her face. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, her nose, and finally, to her soft lips. She stirred in her sleep and whimpered softly.

"Cath," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a few seconds to adjust to the dim lighting. "Honey, it's time to wake up." She smiled against the pillow and sighed, then pushed herself up on her hands and leaned over him. He fell back against his pillow as their lips met. She pulled away, but only slightly.

"Good morning." Their lips brushed as she spoke in a whispered voice. They smiled at each other and she laid her head down on his chest. His fingers came back and trailed down her bare arm, making her shiver at the soft contact. "Sleep well," she asked.

"Oh yeah." She giggled. "We have to get moving soon."

"I don't want to." She whimpered and he laughed at her, then kissed the top of her head.

"Well... you can lay here and wake up. I'll be in the shower if you need me." Before leaving her, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and rolled out of the bed. Catherine ran her fingers through her hair and sat up in the bed, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. She looked around the room and fell back against the bed, squealing happily.

* * *

**A/N: There will be another chapter. I think chapter two will also be the last. I'm not sure. Depends on how well you guys like this story. Let me know. Review, please! Thank you guys! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Until You**

**Rating: Teen, folks.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Summary: Catherine and Nick come to realize their true feelings while spending a weekend in California together for Gil and Sara's wedding.**

**A/N: Here you gooo!**

* * *

An hour and a half later, Catherine and Nick were walking up the busy sidewalk, looking for the cafe Grissom had suggested they meet at. Nick walked protectively behind Catherine, with his hand resting on her lower back as he led her into the small coffee shop.

It had been quite a few months since the couples had seen the other, so when Grissom glanced over at a couple walking in, he had to do a double take. Catherine had looked just as beautiful as she did when he left. Her long blonde hair was curled and down, her blue eyes as bright as ever. Nick seemed to have gotten taller and more muscular, if it were possible. He could sense a change in the way Catherine was carrying herself. She was looking around the room until she spotted him, then tapped Nick on the shoulder and pointed them out.

Hugs, smiled, and congratulations were passed around through the four of them, and they all sat down at the small table to catch up. Sara was the first to talk, explaining how much she missed everyone back at the lab. Nick had begun to talk and filled her in on what had been happening after she left, which was quite a lot. Catherine was the one to bring up the wedding, asking about color schemes and how many guests were going to be there.

After the two couples talked, Catherine went with Sara and Nick went with Gil for the fittings. Sara had drove to a small shop down the road from the cafe and smiled at Catherine.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Catherine," she spoke softly. The two women got out of the car and walked into the shop together.

"Of course, Sara. I wouldn't pass this up for anything." A small woman behind the counter seemed to recognize Sara instantly and was soon walking up to her.

"Ms. Sidle. Good afternoon," the woman greeted her, then turned to Catherine and held out her tiny hand. "You must be Ms. Willows." Catherine shook the woman's hand and smiled. "The dress is in the back. Cindy's waiting for you, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you," Sara said, as she led Catherine to a back fitting room, where another small woman was waiting with the dress Sara had chosen. Catherine smiled when she saw it. It was a dark, truffle color, strapless, with ruching and in seam pockets. "Do you like it," Sara asked softly.

"Sara, it's beautiful."

It only took Catherine a few minutes to slip into the dress, finding that it stopped just above her knee. There were even a pair of heels next to the dress, that were in the same dark, chocolate color. Catherine slipped into those, too, finding they fit her perfectly and walked out for Sara and the fitter to examine her.

Across town, Nick and Grissom were being fitted for their tuxedos when Grissom had caught Nick off guard by thanking him. The two men separated for a while as they both got dressed in their tuxedos, and came out at the same time. Grissom's was the traditional, black and white. Nick's vest was the same color as Catherine's dress, which also came with the choice of a tie or a bow. Nick had chosen the tie. As they were adjusting their wrist cuffs, Grissom looked over at the young CSI.

"Has anything been happening with Catherine lately," he asked. Nick suddenly stopped and looked up at Grissom. He didn't know what to say. Did Catherine want him to keep it a secret? Were they even officially together? What would Grissom think of her if he had told him the truth? Nick had decided that it was best not to hide anything from Grissom. The man read people for a living.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Nick began to explain. He didn't have to say anymore. Grissom knew from the moment he saw the look on Catherine's face, from how Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of her while they had coffee earlier that afternoon.

--

Catherine and Nick met back at their hotel after dinner with Sara and Gil. Catherine still had no idea that Gil knew about them and Nick was itching to tell her, wondering how she would react. They met up in the lobby, he saw her walking towards him with a beautiful smile and smiled back. As she got closer, he pressed the button for the elevator and felt her hand slip into his as the doors open. She pulled him in and they waited patiently until they came to a stop at their floor.

Inside their room, Catherine let go of his hand and began making her way to the bedroom.

"I'm going change into some comfortable clothes. I'll be right back." She leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled into their kiss and let his arms encircle her waist, drawing her body closer to his. Her arms went around his neck as he swayed gently with her, in the middle of the living area. She let her hands fall to his chest and she pushed softly. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the city.

She came back, five minutes later, dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Nick's black t-shirts. She was barefoot and her hair was down. She crept outside and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, then rested her head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. He smiled and reached behind him, pulling her around to stand in front of him with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist.

"Grissom knows about us," he whispered as soon as she relaxed in his arms. She looked back at him and smiled.

"He figured it out already?" Nick nodded.

"He said he could tell by the expression on your face... and by the way I was staring at you while we had coffee with them." Catherine giggled and cuddled in his arms. He sighed deeply, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes. "So we are... together," he asked after a few moments of holding her.

"After last night, I would hope so," she whispered, grinning as the memories came back, flooding her head. Last night had been so intense and she had realized that this was where she was meant to be. In Nick's arms. He had been there all along and she hadn't noticed just how much he had truly loved her. But after last night, he had laid everything on the line to be with her, and she accepted him with no hesitation. "Why couldn't we do this sooner? Realize our feelings for each other?"

"That's a good question." He shrugged and placed his chin atop her head. "I guess I was afraid... that you wouldn't want me the way I wanted you. You deserve only the best and I'm hoping I can be the man that can give it all to you."

--

Three weeks later, Nick and Catherine, along with everyone from the lab who Sara and Gil had invited, were back in California, the day of the wedding. Catherine slipped into her dress and heels, then applied her make-up and fixed her hair all while Sara and the rest of her bridesmaids helped get her ready. Most of the young girls were friends of Sara from college, none which Catherine recognized.

Sara's dress was beautiful, as Catherine stood there, looking at it. It was pure white and the straps snuggly wrapped around her shoulders, meeting in the back where a long train had been attached. Sara's hair had been curled and was piled gracefully atop of her head, loose curls framing her face. They still had an hour before the actual wedding started and Sara was getting antsy, not being able to see Gil. Catherine handed Sara her bouquet of flowers and smiled.

"Sara, you look beautiful. I'm happy for you."

"That means a lot, Cath. Thank you... so much." Sara's friends were stealing her attention yet again, and that gave Catherine time to slip out of the room unnoticed. She made her way down the corridor where Gil, Nick, Brass, and a few more guys who made up the bridal party were getting ready. Catherine softly knocked on the door and Nick pulled it open, his eyes growing wide as he saw Catherine standing there, in her bridesmaids dress.

"Cath... what are you doing here," he softly asked, trying not to cause any alarm to Gil, Brass, or Greg. She smiled and reached up to caress his cheek.

"It's not against the rules for _me_ to be here. You need to watch out for Sara, if anybody." Nick nodded and looked over his shoulder, then opened the door a little wider for Catherine to come in. Gil looked up from the floor and the first sight his eyes laid on were Catherine, standing close to Nick in a beautiful chocolate color dress that fit her amazingly. Their eyes met and she smiled softly at him, then signaled for him to meet her outside in the corridor.

He gave Nick a nod and closed the door behind him as he followed Catherine out into the dark hallway. She was pacing, playing with her hands. He simply stood there and waited for her to say what was on her mind. It was obviously bothering her, because she couldn't get it out right away. Finally, she stopped just inches away from him.

"Are you sure... this is a good idea," she asked softly. His face fell into confusion. He thought she was happy for him. This was what he wanted. How could she suddenly be asking such questions an hour before he was getting married.

"Are you sure you and Nick are a good idea," he asked, cocking an eye brow. Then it washed over her. She wasn't ready to give up her best friend, the only man she had trusted up until two days ago. She pressed her lips together and tried not to cry. Her make-up was perfect and Sara would throw a fit if she saw Catherine's make-up running. "Catherine." He spoke her name softly and she walked forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her back and he soothingly rubbed through the soft material of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, I really am. I'm just... it doesn't feel good to lose your best friend." He pulled back and framed her face with both of his hands.

"You are not losing me. I'm still your best friend, no matter what, Catherine." She sniffed and nodded, then smiled. "And for the record... I'm happy for you and Nick, also."

The next hour went by quickly and it was soon time for everyone to line up. Nick met Catherine behind the doors of the church and extended his arm. She took it and smiled, and just before the doors opened, he leaned closer to her.

"Have I told you yet that you look absolutely gorgeous?" The doors opened and Catherine took a deep breath. Gil was waiting at the end of the isle, with his hands behind his back, smiling at the couple. They began walking and made it down to the end of the isle, where they separated and waited for Sara and Brass, who was walking her down the isle.

The entire ceremony was beautiful and almost put Catherine to tears. It was such an amazing thing to witness, how two people could meet, fall in love, and promise to spend the rest of their lives together. Her eyes caught Nick, who was smiling at her.

--

The reception hall was decorated beautifully. There was a large dance floor and DJ booth, which Greg had decided to occupy with the permission of Sara. They cut their cake, drank champagne, took pictures, and finally, danced.

It was Sara and Gil's first dance together as a married couple, thus Greg played Sara's favorite song, the song she had chose for this dance, Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Everyone watched as they danced from the edge of the dance floor. Nick held Catherine in front of him, his arms around her waist as they swayed slowly to the song, too. When the song ended, everyone clapped and the newly wedded couple shared a kiss.

A slow, acoustic song filled the room and Nick smiled. Greg was a music Yoda. Nick spun Catherine around and grabbed her hand, joining the dance floor with Gil and Sara, who smiled at them. With one hand resting on her lower back and the other tucking one of her hands to his chest, they began dancing.

_Let's just take our time  
There's nothing else to do  
What better way to spend the night  
Than wasting it with you _

_The moon has won the war  
The daylight waits to end  
Stay here by my side  
We'll watch the struggle start again _

"I need you, now and forever. Just stay right here with me. Don't ever leave," he sang to her, in the most beautiful, deep voice. Her eyes filled with tears and he reached up with a gentle hand and wiped them away with his thumb. She leaned up in her heels, still not as tall as him, and pressed a kiss to his lips while everyone watched.

After the reception had ended and as people began to make the way out, Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Nick, and Greg gathered around the door and hugged each other goodbye. Gil and Sara had to get back to their condo and pack, then get on their flight to leave for their vacation. Before they left, though, Grissom had given them two keys, to the same hotel Nick and Catherine had stayed at weeks earlier. One room for Catherine and Nick, and the other for Greg and Brass.

"I'm not having my family drive back to Las Vegas in the middle of the night. Thank you guys for coming. This meant a lot to Sara and I, both." Catherine accepted the key from Grissom and smiled, then gave him one last hug before he turned and left with Sara.

The night ended with Nick and Catherine saying goodnight to Brass and Greg. Before the four of them went into their rooms, they arranged to have breakfast together, and then Nick and Catherine would follow Brass and Greg back to Las Vegas.

Catherine walked into the room first, leaving Nick out in the hallway to get a wink from Greg, who was smiling uncontrollably. They changed into more comfortable clothes, Catherine getting into a pair of Nick's blue and gold boxers and his Texas A&M shirt, while he wore a pair of saggy pajama pants. Both were tired and knew they had to wake up early in the morning to head back for Vegas.

They both crawled into bed and Nick turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand. Catherine cuddled up to him under the covers, resting her head against his chest and sighing out loud.

"Tonight was fun," she whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to lull her to sleep.

"It was," he agreed. "You looked so beautiful tonight." She smiled against his chest and placed a kiss there. He shivered.

"Thank you."

"And Catherine?" It took all the energy she had left to raise her head and look at him. It took him a few seconds, but he swallowed hair and smiled nervously. "I love you." He barely whispered. And she barely heard it.

"Nick." She pushed her body up and their lips met in a loving, slow kiss. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending probably sucked. I'm sorry. I'll try and write more one-shots or stories for Nick and Catherine soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys. You're awesome!**


End file.
